


We Can Celebrate While We Mourn

by decaffienateddefendorduck



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaffienateddefendorduck/pseuds/decaffienateddefendorduck
Summary: After 3.7 “We’re gonna need a bigger vote”Where Happy and Toby go once they are engaged.





	We Can Celebrate While We Mourn

The episode ends with Toby and Happy in an embrace, having just gotten engaged. After some time passes, Toby hesitates, but breaks the silence.

“Do you still need to be alone? We can finally be alone together. Now that Walter has his citizenship, we don’t have to sleep here with him anymore. Can I take you back to my place for the night? I won’t be annoying, or at least I’ll try not to be annoying.” He hasn’t moved away from her, and says most of this into her hair.

Happy pulls away and looks up at him placing a hand at the side of his face. “That would be nice. I can’t exactly go to my place since Cabe’s staying there. Thank you for that, by the way. Your place, sure, but. . .”

“We don’t have to do anything but this,” Toby said as he pulled her close to him again.

“Okay.” Happy settled into his embrace for a while longer, then pulled back and looked around at the mess she was making of the crib.

“We can clean this up tomorrow. Come on.” Toby started to gently guide her toward the door. As they walked, more out of habit than anything else, Toby slid the ring box back into his pocket. Happy silently allowed herself to be propelled along. Outside of the garage, Toby walked her over to her truck, and was very surprised when she handed him the keys and walked to the passenger side. “Okay, I guess I’m driving.”

Toby unlocked the truck, got in and got another surprise as Happy scooted over to sit beside him on the bench seat. After he put the truck in gear, he put his arm around Happy and she snuggled into his side. They stayed silent, but close for the entire ride; Happy barely registering that the truck stopped when Toby parked. He only moved to turn off the truck and then he wrapped his arms around Happy again.

“Time to go inside, love.” He squeezed her once more and then got out. Happy followed right behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist as soon as they were standing. “Okay,” Toby breathed as he closed and locked the truck and started guiding Happy up to his apartment. “This new snuggle bunny Happy is great, I’m just a bit worried about why you’re being this clingy.”

Happy only let go to allow Toby to be able to open the door. “You’re my fiancé now, right?” She asked as they walked inside.

“Yes, I am. Oh, I still didn’t get the ring on you. Here.” Toby fished the ring box out of his pocket for the last time, he hoped.

“I thought Collins said this was an ugly ring. I love it.” She stuck out her hand and smiled at Toby, not a full smile yet, but a smile still. Mostly she was trying not to laugh at Toby fumbling while getting it out and onto her finger. She was smiling a little bigger up at him as finished sliding the ring on, he looked down at her with a similar smile. She looked down at the ring again, closer now that it was on her hand and said, “Quality ring, Doc. Nice work.”

He just smiled and reached down to kiss her.

“Hey,” Toby said as he stood up again, “we’re engaged.”

He was smiling hugely. She was smiling, but to a lesser degree. Toby noticed that there was still a little sadness in her eyes so he led her over to the couch and sat down, opening his arms and inviting her to join him, which she did.

Once they were settled, Happy had her head on Toby’s chest and her legs were thrown over his. Toby had one arm around her, running his fingers through her hair. He knew that she was still thinking about the loss of the idea that they were having a child; he knew they would revisit that idea again one day. He thought he felt his shirt getting wet, but he would not choose this moment to call Happy out on crying. So he just sat with her. 

Then he started feeling hunger, and he knew that his stomach’s growling would give him away soon. So, as gently as he could, he started trying to dig his phone out of his pocket.

“Bored of me already? Need to call your other lady?” Happy asked, a little playfully.

“No! No, no, no, no! I’m just getting hungry so I was going to order some food.” He laughed out a puff of air, “other lady,” he tried to admonish her with an eye roll, “you know me better than that. Are you hungry?”

“No.” Happy hadn’t moved at all but Toby was trying to see her face. Failing that he returned to his phone.

“Will you want something later?” he tried again.

“Just the Cadmium out of my blood.”

“I will also order the chelation treatment for that. After I get some pizza.” Happy shook her head a little, but didn’t change the rest of her hold on Toby until the pizza delivery guy knocked on the door. At that she sat up, looked at Toby with red eyes, and then got up and headed to the bathroom. “I’m taking a shower.”

“Okay.” Toby was finally free to get the door, which he did and then ate half of the pizza before he realized that Happy had been in the bathroom for longer than usual, and he didn’t hear water running anymore. He put the rest of the pizza away and went back to check on her.

“Happy?” He called as he knocked on the door. He didn’t hear any response, which was odd. After a few more moments with no answer he called her name again as he tried the knob. It was open, so he peaked in, knowing that Happy didn’t like her alone time interrupted. He called her name again and found her in a deep, and from the amount of humidity in the room, very hot bubble bath. She stirred when he called her name in the echo-y room, but she didn’t acknowledge him in any way.

“Hey, how are you doing?” Toby asked as he sat down by the tub. He took the hand that was resting on the ledge and kissed it. “Funny, I didn’t know I had bubbles.”

Without opening her eyes she said, “You’re not the only one with skills in chemistry. They’re just bubbles.”

Toby agreed and asked, “Are you feeling better?” Not getting a response from her, he continued. “I am. There’s some pizza left if you’re hungry now.”

“I can smell it from here, and it’s making me nauseous again.”

“Right, the metal poisoning. Sorry.” And Toby stood up and brushed his teeth, not wanting to make Happy throw up again, like she’s been doing for weeks.

“I’m ready to get out. Will you go and get me a shirt to wear?”

Toby finished brushing and turned around to smile at her, “I could just join you instead.” He raised his eyebrows in his typical suggestive manner. 

“Go.”

“All right, I’m going. You want a shirt of mine or one of yours?” he asked as he left. 

She got out of the tub and dried off. “Yours,” she answered as she wrapped the towel around herself. Toby returned with a shirt and a disappointed look on his face since she had fully covered herself.

“Hey, are you hiding from me?” he asked as he put the shirt over her head.

She moved her arms into the sleeves, took the towel off, and hung it back up before she answered, “it’s too soon.” 

She squeezed his arm as she walked past him and went straight to her side of his bed. After she was out of the bathroom, Toby looked up to the ceiling, angry at himself for trying to force her to celebrate their good news when she was clearly still upset by the bad news, that she was not pregnant, just poisoned. He looked in on her, but she looked asleep already. He went back into the bathroom and showered, just in case some other smell that was on him also made her nauseous. He finished up, then went about his nightly routine of turning out all of the lights and locking up the apartment before he went in to bed. 

Happy looked up as he was getting into the bed and said, “Took you long enough. What were you doing?”

“Just a little self-flagellation.” He climbed into his side of the bed and was again surprised when she immediately moved over to be right beside him. “Cuddle bunny is back, huh?”

“Shut up. Mm, you smell nice.”

“Thank you. That’s part of what took so long. I didn’t want to make you sick again.” She exhaled a small laugh. “I really missed having you here with me like this. Now that we’re engaged and you and Walter don’t have to be married, maybe we can spend more time together?”

“I’m keeping my place. I know Cabe is staying there for now, but I’ll talk to him. I don’t think he’ll mind rooming with me until his house is finished.”

“Really?” Toby started to pull away from her. “You’d rather be with him than me? Didn’t you just agree to marry me?” The more he pulled away the tighter her hold on him became, so he gave up. “Your words are speaking a different language than your body tonight.”

“No, I wouldn’t rather be with him. We will get married, soon I hope. Then we’ll be together every night. A little distance before then might be a good thing, right?”

“Like the distance you’re giving me right now? A little tight sugar.” She loosened her hold, but keeping it tight enough to make sure he couldn’t get away. “You are definitely smarter than me; it probably would be a good thing.”

“I know. Now kiss me and go to sleep.”

“Yes, dear.”

Happy moved up to kiss him good night, then snuggled back into his side.

“I love you, Happy.” But she was already asleep.


End file.
